Talk:Prince Dimitri of Lovia
Their knowledge of languages is getting better and better.. :P Alexandru 10:52, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :It is :-) that was what I meant to do with the kings, and it's logical evolution, isn't it? 15:48, 11 November 2007 (UTC) A happy birthday to HRH Dimitri I, King of Lovia from his humble servant Lars Washington. ::All the world's a stage, ::and all the men and women merely players: ::they have their exits and their entrances; ::and one man in his time plays many parts... ::::Shakespeare. Also the DoCHE presents its best wishes to HRH Dimitri I, King of Lovia expressing its gratitude towards HRH in offering an abundancy of sweet peas on this wonderful 13th day of April 2008. :Thank you very much! I'm flattered 07:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Je bent toch in 1991 geboren dus dan ben je 17 en niet 18 Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, indeed, I was wrong 07:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::From Hurbanova, Oceana and Slovakia: Blahoželám vám k narodeninám!, from Mäöres and Limburg: Perfisia aan Öcher zie! and from Sūm Plāttstrēākūm: mīnun bētstūn Wīnsçūn ān Ōxūm! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:34, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't understand much from it, but I hope it's something nice 11:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Blahoželám vám k narodeninám = congratulations to you for your birthday, Perfisia aan Öcher zie = ehm.. well it's a difficult Limburgish sentence I can't even translate to Dutch :D, literally it's Proficiaat aan * zijde (*=a conjugation of öch -> your (polite)), mīnun bētstūn Wīnsçūn ān Ōxūm = my best wishes to You (polite) :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks a lot 11:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Happy birthday!--Marius Ştefan 11:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. 11:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :happy birthday Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ~ ...he's unmarried. =O an unmarried king? And a girl friend, do you have one? =S Cléo 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :At this stage not. I am too busy at this moment. 16:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::And a "fictional girlfriend" =? 16:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC)16:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe, once By the way: please sign with the four waves and add your name to the signature in the "my preferences" set-up. 16:03, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't get it. =? Cléo 16:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Now it is okay. You just need to sign with both name and date, as you did now. 16:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Aaa, okay, you see, I've got a little problem. The ~ button is a bit...... broken =S 16:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I see. 16:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"I see", the King doing the Anfii! :P --Bucurestean 19:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The text isnt good that king is is in congrees should be remvoed beuase ochange of Stateform Pierlot McCrooke 17:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :If you look at the reference, you can see the explenation: the king is in congress becasue he was king, but he can do his term without being re-elected -- even now he isn't a king anymore. 18:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) De monarchie had nog bestaan als de Koning niet automatisch lid was van het congres Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) @relation: je maakt 't ons wel spannend jong! :P --OuWTB 18:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I read some newspaper which said something about me having no children. Lol. Wordt vervolgd 18:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ehh... I'm innocent! (((A))) --OuWTB 18:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Marriage Perhaps the king has a nephew or a niece, a brother or a sister, or some relative (between the age of 18 to 50) who could marry one of the adult children of the "Baron of Donia" and his wife Dalia Muhammed? :) Dr. Magnus 10:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Please now swelf-promotion 10:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on man! The "baron" is an American with the typical American fascination for nobility, he is of noble decent far, far back in his family tree somewhere. I just think it would be fun, why would anyone have any objections? Just fun. Dr. Magnus 10:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Libertas Your Highness, have you seen? We should go to Montegu is Burning --Lars Washington 16:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :On Libertan: there are two Libertans (thanks to me :P). Regiolects (of which you probably master none) and the form of Dutch spoken in Libertas (which is Dutch). So you're probably right :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks . I thought so. 17:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Atheist Atheistic kings don't exist. call me Batzloff 10:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose you're right. Makes me pretty unique huh? 11:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Come on, everyone knows they exist. They just never tell it in public, like atheist US presidents. ^^ 11:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Shhtt, the GOP doesn't know yet 11:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Absence The King has been extremely unactive since February and has not furfilled his official duties. He basically retreated to the Royal Palace with his wife and has been living of the taxpayer's money ever since. Since he has not officially abdicated yet (and I doubt he will) perhaps it would be best to replace the King with a more active relative who is better fit in performing his duties. Having a King as a symbol of our nation is one thing, but if that symbol is completely absent, it's a completely different story. The Master's Voice 18:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he has 'official duties' but you're right that his powers need to be severely pruned. Is it really necessary to depose him though? Could he not simply be a symbol without political power (at least not unless elected)? --Semyon 19:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't abolish his role, but take away his automatic vote in congress for the time being. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, maybe we should take away his member by right status. The king should have to stand/run for election, not get an automatic seat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :NO! Guys, I just to be one of the fighters against this seat, but taking it away - even if his absent - is probably the worst you can do... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm deeply republican, and I'm proud of my American government system even though it fails sometimes. We all people and we all created equal, and no one man should be provided a home that he dose not have to pay for just because of his blood. Nor should he get a seat in the most powerful position in Lovia becuase his blood, but I will never remove his position without me saying it to his face and I'm sure he would win by a landslide in a election for being the creator of Lovia. Nathaniel Scribner 05:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :The King has no function left besides proposing the government composition together with the PM. I proposed an amendment in the First Chamber which takes away this last piece of utility. Our monarchy has become ceremonial. We do not need a new King as his absence will not have any impact - save that seat in Congress. We could decide to keep it or drop it. I am in favor of dropping it and let Dimi keep the throne as ceremonial monarch. As I see it Semyon and Marcus you both share this vision? 09:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, let's go for that idea. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :: @Scribner - Republican? What happened to the SDP? :: @Yuri - I'll support that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::He changed some ideologies, and he is now LDP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::A ceromonial King? Fine. A symbol of the nation? Agreed. But only if that symbol show's himself. We can't have the symbol of our nation, our King, hidden in his Palace 24\7 doing absolutely nothing. He must actively participate in society. In doing so he may unite the nation the way we are united on a major sports event or on a national or international holiday. I say this is ought to be the King's role. If he does not do anything, replace him with a more lively, prolific brother or nephew. Also I think we should expand the Line of Succession with (acknowledged) children born out of wedlock or from a morganic marriage or maybe even include some far-away cousin from the old country to prevent the rather small Royal Family to die out after this generation or the next (which is pretty likely given the Noble Family's lack of fertility). The Master's Voice 16:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know they only have two children. What bull, ghengis khan had like 10,000 children or something, and Ismail Ibn Sharif had 867 children. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC)